


Matrix Reloaded

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstar. Jonathan starred in The Matrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrix Reloaded

“I’m sorry it’s not a bigger part.”

Xander shrugged his shoulders. “No biggie. Just cool to be here.”

“It’s just that you don’t have any experience...”

“Sure I do,” he interrupted. “Or did you miss our stirring rendition of ‘Oedipus Rex’?”

Jonathan coughed. “It was... It was really...”

“Crap.” Xander looked around at the assortment of cameras, techies and general bustle. “This was really a coup for Sunnydale. Big budget SF and all.”

“There was some talk of filming in Australia or New Zealand, but I convinced them we should shoot in the good ol’ US of A. Besides, they knew if they wanted me they’d have to work around my ... other ... activities.”

“Of course they’d want you. There was this lame rumour on AICN that Keanu Reeves was up for it. God, that’s like me playing Spiderman.”

“I’m sure Keanu would have done his best, but I agree that he’d be all wrong for the part. Imagine Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan as the messiah.”

Xander pointed to a row of trailers. “That big one yours?”

“Sure. You want to go inside? I have cocoa.”

The door to another trailer opened, and a beautiful brunette peeked out. “Jonathan? Do you want to run lines now?” She extended a long, shapely bare leg from the front of her bathrobe. “I’ve been practicing. I’m ready.”

Jonathan waved back. “Sure Carrie. In a minute, when I get my friend Xander squared away.”

Xander waved back, but she ignored him as she closed the trailer door. “That’s your co-star?”

“Yeah. She’s really nice, but she’s been all over me. I’ve tried to tell her that I’m dating Gwynneth, but she won’t take no for an answer. You know Canadians. They’re insatiable.”

“Um, sure.”

“Oh,” Jonathan gestured to two men heading in the other direction. “Larry! Andy!”

They both ran to him. “Yes Jonathan? Do you need anything, Jonathan?”

“No, guys. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Xander. He’s doing background work in the crowd scene.”

The brothers took turns shaking his hand vigorously. “Good to meet you. Great. Any friend of Jonathan’s. If you need anything, let us know.”

“I really, really liked Bound.”

The brothers beamed. “Gee, thanks.”

“You know?” Jonathan clamped his hand on their shoulders. “Pantoliano isn’t really working out. I think my friend Xander here would have a much better grasp of the character.”

“Um, sure Jonathan.”

A man who was passing by stopped and blanched.

Jonathan laughed. “Just kidding. I saw you there, Joe, and I couldn’t resist.”

Pantoliano laughed too, but in a forced coughing way. “Funny, Jonathan. You had me going.” He wandered off, muttering something under his breath.

“I better go get Xander where he needs to be. I know you guys have tons to do.”

“Yeah. See you later, Jonathan. Nice to meet you, Andrew.”

“That’s Xan...” but they were gone. “This is so amazing. How do you find time for it, fighting demons and vampires, and starring in a blockbuster. Not to mention your work with the CIA.”

“Shh.” Jonathan put a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret. And really, there are always enough hours to do anything you want, as long as you budget your time. Having a gorgeous Swedish personal assistant to help you doesn’t hurt either,” he winked.

They passed by a tall man in a black coat. “Hey, Cowboy Curtis.”

“Hey, Jonathan.”

“That was Laurence Fishbourne," Xander said.

“Yeah, he plays Morpheus. Cool guy.”

“That woman he was with...”

“I know. Lovely, isn’t she?”

Xander looked back at the couple. “Like a mocha goddess.”

“Yeah, I introduced them. We dated, but she just wasn’t my type. And Larry seemed to like her, so...”

“Do you know Pamela Anderson?”

“Sure.” Jonathan looked at him. “Why? You want me to set you up?”

Xander’s heart stopped for just a moment. “No,” he sighed. “Anya would kill me.”

“Yeah, women. Just let me know if you change your mind.”

“Oh, I will.” Xander pointed to a big, hanger-like building. “That where we’re going?”

“Yep. That, my friend, is the sound stage. You’re doing a shot of a bunch of people in a crowd. The background will be CGI’d. First you head to costume, over there, and ask for Kym. She’ll show you the ropes.”

Xander shook his hand. “I’ll never forget this. You really are the best, Jonathan.”

“No biggie. I know you love SF, and I thought you’d have fun. Hey, I’ll meet you in a few hours and if you’re done I’ll take you to the Expresso Pump. My treat.”

“Sure.” Xander asked, “Where are you off to? Your big love scene?”

Jonathan laughed. “Nope. Actually, I have a meeting out at the college campus. Hush, hush stuff. You understand.”

“No, not really, but I’m sure it’s important.”

“Oh, it is. Wish I could tell you more. Now, off you go, and enjoy your shoot.”

Xander headed towards costuming, grinning ear to ear.

Jonathan jumped in his Ferrari and sped towards the campus. He looked up at the “Got Milk” billboard at the side of the road, his white-stained face smiling down. He sighed.

This was all real. All of it. The movie, the work with the Initiative, the vampire slaying.

He knew that magic had a price. Someday he’d have to pay. But he wouldn’t think about that now. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

Arriving at the Frat house, he stepped into the secret elevator. “Jonathan Levin” he said into the sensor. It dropped toward the underground instillation.

After a meeting with Maggie Walsh, consulting on her secret project, he would join Finn for a little one on one on the basketball court. He hoped the taller man would be a better sport about losing this time. He would head back to the Magic shop for supplies. All signs pointed to tonight being a big one for vamp activity. Maybe he would ask the Summers girl for a hand. It would boost her confidence.

He made a mental note to call Larry King and rebook the interview for tomorrow night. Or maybe he could use the ‘extendra hours’ spell again.

Somewhere in there he supposed he should get some sleep. But with sleep came the dreams. The thing in his dreams.

“Dr. Walsh,” he said. “You needed my help...”


End file.
